guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Clive Winston
Clive Winston is a character in Guitar Hero, Guitar Hero II, and Guitar Hero World Tour. He is American. He first appeared as one of the six regular characters in the first game, with a 1960s mod style that resembled the likes of George Harrison (The Beatles), [Pete Townshend (Who) and Eric Clapton. In the second game, he became an unlockable character, along with Xavier Stone and Grim Ripper. This game gave Clive a completely revamped look: he now has a 1970s hippie style, more akin to: Jeff Lynne), (Electric Light Orchestra), Frank Zappa, Ritchie Blackmore (Deep Purple and Rainbow), Jimmy Page (Led Zeppelin), Tony Iommi (Black Sabbath), Mick Box (Uriah Heep) John Du Can (Atomic Rooster) and Geddy Lee (Rush) (bassist) John Coghlan), (Status Quo) Clive was absent in Guitar Hero III and Guitar Hero: Aerosmith, but returns in Guitar Hero: World Tour and later to Guitar Hero 5 Biography Inspired by the 70s British guitar gods, Clive Winston is a precious session commodity - everything he plays on goes gold. He's got a unique and virtuosic guitar style and knows just how far you can bend a string before it breaks. -- Guitar Hero, Guitar Hero World Tour, and Guitar Hero: Metallica in-game bio Clive Winston was born into unremarkable circumstances in the outskirts of London. His childhood and education were typical, and at university, a professor described him as "un'extraordinary in every way." His grades were average. But Clive soon proved he was anything but average. He formed the hard-rocking Winstons and released single after chart-topping single. The recent "Clive Alive 2005" tour was a mega-success. Clive's super-virtuosic style is a throwback to the British guitar gods of the 70s. His biographer revealed that on any given day, Clive plays guitar for at least eight hours, hitting approximately 36,000 notes, while only speaking an average of 50 words. The most sought after session player working today, Clive's name graces more CD credits than we can count. ''- ''Guitar Hero manual bio Having abandoned his fascination with the sitar, an interest developed during a 3-year, court-ordered "meditation retreat", Winston sashays boldly back to the forefront of classic rock with his guitar wizardry and iconic status. -- Guitar Hero II in-game bio During his latest tour, friend Eddie Knox was quoted Okay Clive, you finally got yer work visa. Now unless yer joining the police force, you gotta lose the stache, man'. To which Clive replied 'A big droopy moustache is the mark of a real man'. -''Guitar Hero 5 in-game bio Outfits *'''Guitar Hero World Tour Clive wears an orange coat, black pants(white in the PS2 and Wii Versions) with a star, and blue shoes with decorations. Torso : Corduroy Coat Pants : Button Flyers Shoes : Cowboy's Kicks Accessories : Shady Rounds (Face) (Unselectable shades in PS2 and Wii Versions) Trivia * Clive Winston is unlockable as a bonus character by obtaining rank 43 in Quickplay+ in Warrior of Rock. * Clive's signature guitar is the Birdseye Maple ES-335. In it's description in GH1, it says that Clive "for no apparent reason dubbed it 'Leeanne'." Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters